The Next Great Adventure
by YamiyoSenju
Summary: Fem!Harry, Warring Clan Era. Zinnia Potter-Black wanted to be rid of the fame and glory. She planned to go into another world, but what will she do when she is flung a little too far into the past of that world? Rated M for language and POSSIBLE lemons in the future. Review are love! Looking for OCs! See bottom A/N for details!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi"-Normal

 _"Hi"- spell_

 _ **"Hi"-demon or other supernaturally powerful being**_

 __ **"Hi"-Code**

"Hi"- Thoughts

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Just a small town girl, living in an anime world! Can't fucking figure out which one I'm in!" the words seem to flow from my mouth and bounce off the trees around me.

I sigh and sit back down, taking out my tape recorder, "Day 5 of being lost in this world. I have no fucking idea which one I'm in. I haven't bothered to move from my location, as I am in a field that is rather well-stocked with trappable animals and gatherable herbs and shit. As soon as I gather enough food for a journey though, I'll go. Where? Who fucking knows."

I press the stop button and put it away, scowling down at the bunny and squirrel I caught. I grimace as I pick one up, "Well, you're not gonna skin and gut yourself, are ya little guy? Let's get to it!" Just as my knife kisses the belly of the squirrel, I hear a peculiar sound. I pause and register the sound of shuffling. I sigh and start skinning the squirrel.

Whoever it is doesn't go away, so I point my bloody knife at the bush and bark out, "Oi, I know you're here! You're a bloody terrible sneak!"

Two boys tumble out of the bushes, and I almost drop my knife, but instead direct it back to the squirrel.

A young Hashirama and Madara sheepishly walks up to me, elbowing each other and grumbling insults at the other.

I snicker, "Takes two to tango, boys. One of you was bad, the other was simply there. Now sit down, shut up, and tell me where I am." They hesitantly sit down, disgust marring their faces when they see the bloody mess that is my future lunch."

Hashirama is the first to speak, "We didn't realize anyone lived here, um…."

I smile, "Name's Zinnia Potter-Black. And who are you boys?"

Hashirama grins, "I'm Hashirama! And this is-"

"Are you stupid?" Madara interrupts. Hashirama face faults and I snicker.

Still snickering, I ask, "E-Excuse you?"

His eyes narrow, "You gave us your last name." He doesn't have to clarify as my snickers turn to a thoughtful expression.

"Well," I murmur, "Some would say yes. They always did say that I had a tendency to trust too easily. But I disagree. My instincts have kept me alive and given me powerful allies, even if I can no longer see them… And besides, my instincts are telling me that befriending you two is quite possibly the best thing I can do. Especially since I am lost, haha."

Madara raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn't stop Hashirama from saying, "And he's Madara. What do you mean you're lost?"

I sigh and move to skin the rabbit, "You could say that I meant to come here, but I didn't. I was working on a jutsu, so I came here to finish it."

"What kind of jutsu is it?" Hashirama asks, tilting his head.

I pause, collecting my thoughts. I can't exactly tell them about my home, can I? It's not simple, believable, or even a good story.

I shake my head and plaster a smile on my face, "That's neither here nor there. You guys could us some help, especially if you are shinobi who can't sneak. I'll help you out with that, if you help me build a house."

The two share a look, which could have been anything from pity to a mutual agreement that I'm crazy, before they turn back to me and a grinning Hashirama announces that they'll help in exchange for training. I smile and a plan starts to form in my head. A plan to give them both the future they deserve while giving the shinobi world a threat to stand firm against.

-time skip (half a year)-

My eyebrows furrow at the kanji Hashirama is pointing at and I hesitantly say, "That's… butterfly?" He nods enthusiastically and draws another. We continue our 'training' as Madara puts the finishing touches on the roof behind us. Sometime in the last six months, the boys found out that I know nothing of their customs or written language, so Hashirama began teaching me those while I learned taijutsu from Madara, who seemed to be determined to make me as good as any shinobi. They have been getting chakra control and stealth lessons from me, as well as trapping and foraging.

Apparently, the two of the had stumbled across me while on their way to a river that runs a little way away from my new home. I've avoided mentioning magic and other stuff from my world with some difficulty, especially after I used my wand in front of them. It was an accident, I didn't know they were there.

Another item of note is that somehow, the boys got it into their head that I needed a guy in my life. Which is how I ended up in a civilian village a few miles away, and also how I almost ended up kidnapped, and also how a guy permanently lost his balls. In related new, the boys have amended their beliefs by saying that I need a guy in my life that they can trust. I've coaxed them into giving each other their family names, even if it did take forever to do so. It's been a godsend though, because now I can give them personalized advice without being suspicious.

After the kanji for duck, we hear Madara announce, "It's done!" I turn and smile as he jumps down, for once smiling proudly at his handiwork.

I say, "You boys are a godsend! And once I'm done with the furniture on the interior, we can have some tea here. For now, you boys ought to get going." They both nod reluctantly and suddenly I'm alone.

I turn to the tree line and send a _diffindo_ through a tree. It creaks as it crashes down. I attack it with a few more repetitions of the Severing Charm, rendering it to pieces of wood and sticks. A few swishes of my wand makes four chairs and a table, and another forms a bed frame. Another swish makes a basket of the smaller sticks, and the rest of the wood is sent into the basket with a flick of my wand.

A few levitation charms and one fire spell later sees my home fully furnished with a fire dancing merrily in the fireplace. A passing thought makes me for a dresser from some of the remaining wood, leaving just enough to keep the fire going.

I take a pot gifted to me from Hashirama and fill it with water with a murmured incantation, the toss in chopped up bits of deer and rabbit, along with some bits of Katniss root and potatoes and carrots and such. The stew levitates over the fire, spinning slowly to achieve an even heating. I exit my house and prepare another severing charm, only to pause at more rustling in the bushes.

I sigh and call out, "Okay, boys, if you are still this bad at stealth, we need to talk." But out of the bushes on either side of the clearing exits four people. Two men, each with a boy at their side and each glaring at the other. I sigh and put my hand on my hip, "I don't care if you hate each other, I will tolerate absolutely NO BLOODSHED near my house! Would you like some tea and stew?" All four turn to look at me, each eyeing me suspiciously. I glare and brandish my wand, illusioned to look like a soup spoon, "I mean it fuckers. Any fighting better fucking be a spar or I'll sick Mada-kun, Hashi-kun, and Spoon-kun on all of you wankers!"

The man with the white haired youth speaks first, "And how do you know… Hashi-kun?"

I smile cheerfully, "He and Mada-kun are my apprentices and helped me build my house. Such good boys. They are very polite, if a bit misguided in their attempts to hook me up with a member of their families." All four look startled at that.

Within a few minutes, all four are sitting in my house and quietly eating stew, probably still shocked from the verbal lashing I gave them when they attempted to kill each other. Madara and Hashirama suddenly burst through my door, looking panicked. They pause when they see their fathers and siblings quietly eating soup. The dumbfounded expression on their faces sends me into giggles.

When I've served both of them, I turn to all six of the people in my house and say, "Now that you're fed and watered, let's talk. I will assume that you don't understand how and why I could keep you from hurting each other with a wave of my hand. Let's say magic and leave it at that. Next item of business, no, I have not, am not, nor will I ever align myself with either faction. Get it, got it, good. Lastly, Madara and Hashirama WILL continue to visit me, or I will kidnap them. And believe me when I say that you would never be able to find them if I did that. Questions?"

Izuna hesitantly asks, "You said that Nii-sama and the Senju are your apprentices. What do you teach them?"

I hum, "Well, various things. Politics, reading your enemy, stealth, and chakra control mostly. They also help out with my taijutsu and kanji."

A derisive snort comes from Butsuma, "You can't read?"

"Couldn't," I correct, "And I've spent my whole life reading a different language, so of course I can't read yours as well as my own."

He sneers a bit, but Tajima deflects whatever offensive statement he may have said with, "I have no problem with my son learning from you, except that you are an outsider of my clan. To ease my suspicions, I'd like another member of my clan along with Izuna to accompany Madara when he comes."

Butsuma, not to be outdone, growls, "I refuse to leave my son with three Uchihas unsupervised. I wish to have the same for my son. One from my clan and my other son will accompany him."

I roll my eyes, "You two seem to forget that with a word I can prevent any fight, but okay. I want to meet your clans first and choose the representative."

It takes two hours, but we finally come to the agreement that I will visit both compounds regularly. The first visit, I need to choose a representative from the clan. And after they found out that I can heal, they also made it a requirement to visit the medical areas anytime I come over and assist the medics. I also need to keep in regular contact with both heads, and must have an escort anytime I come over until I prove to be trustworthy. In exchange, I keep both heirs as my students, alongside their brothers. I also may request asylum from either clan should something happen, and I'm required to inform both clans of any threat to them or me. I can trade with both clans and, if I really want, take a student from either clan for the medical field. There are a few more rules and such, but they are relatively common sense things, like I can't kill or steal from anyone in either clan. In exchange for that, the area around my house is a permanent safe place. No fighting or killing on my land. I think it's pretty awesome.

But a little part of me can't help but be wary of both families. Especially since they display Slytherin-like cunning.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! If you liked this, smash that review button and tell me what you liked! If you didn't, hit the review button and tell me what you didn't like! If you are indifferent, tell me what I can do to make it better! Remember, I can't grow if I don't know how!**

 **My update schedule will be a bit wonky, and I'm sorry for that, but I'll try to keep it as regular as possible.**

 **I have an idea of what I want to do, but give me some feedback on your fave pairing between now and chapter six. It's definitely going to be one of these though:**

 **Zinnia/Madara**

 **Zinnia/Hashirama**

 **Zinnia/Tobirama**

 **Zinnia/Draco**

 **Zinnia/OC (If so, give me an OC with the character sheet you find below)**

 **Zinnia/no one**

 **I have plans for Izuna and a few other characters, so she won't be with them. Also, be aware that no matter what, I will be bringing Neville and Luna (maybe some others) into the story by chapter 8.**

 **Quote of the Chapter:**

" **No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in my life; this is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it is the first page! And it is a beautiful one!"**

― **C. JoyBell C.**

 **Question of the Chapter: If you could go into any anime, where would you go?**

 **Character Sheet for OCs:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Pairing?:**

 **Appearance(detailed):**

 **Personality:**

 **Friends:**

 **Family:**

 **Original Dimension(Must be Harry Potter or Naruto):**

 **If from HP, how did they get to N-verse?:**

 **Why I should put this character in (Possible plots, etc.):**

 **Is this character an SI OC (not a bad thing necessarily, just gives me a few questions to ask you if I am interested in the character):**

 **I need some characters so even if you don't want them with Zinnia, go ahead and send them in! I'm only choosing 3, though, so hurry and get your OC in by chapter 6!**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi!" – Normal

" _HI!" – Spell_

" _ **Hi!" – Demon or other supernaturally powerful being**_

" **Hi!" – Code**

"Hi!" – Thoughts

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hold still!" I bark at the squirming Izuna. He glares at me, cheeks flushed in embarrassment and exertion, while I can hear snickers behind us. Presumably Hashirama and Madara.

He shifts his glare slightly to my left and hisses, "If it weren't for her making me stay down, I'd kick both of your asses. I snicker at the vehemence in the statement but continue to rub the salve into his torso and arms.

I finally get done, and look at the others, "Okay, so how the hell did you guys manage to give Izuna-kun a second degree burn all over his upper body?"

Hashirama scratches the back of his head sheepishly, "I was trying out a fire jutsu… It, ah, didn't work as planned…"

I deadpan, "Here's a thought. Test your bloody chakra nature before attempting jutsu."

His cheeks color as Madara chuckles and Tobirama coughs to hide a laugh.

I sigh and stand up, "Okay boys, now that I'm here, get your asses in gear. Chakra control training, stat! Start with tree walking and if you start getting tired, go to leaf balancing. And where's Katsurou and Takeshi?"

Katsurou and Takeshi being the Uchiha and Senju clan representatives to protect Hashirama, Madara, Izuna, and Tobirama. They were probably the best I could've done, especially since they come from such… odd clans. Maybe not in a bad way, but not in a good way either

-Flashback no Jutsu-

"Good lord, Hashirama! Your clan is bloody huge!" I gape. He snickers at my reaction to seeing the village of people bustling about.

The guard sent to accompany us shoots me a brief look before informing me that the clan has a few hundred people, including some who are not technically part of it, but are still allied to it.

We reach the main plaza, where a small stand has been set up amidst other shopkeepers (though I wouldn't necessarily call them that due to the fact that they only have stands, but they aren't merchants either… wonder if there's a name for that?). I get a little confused, until the guard explains that the people will be given an opportunity to come speak with me today at the stand. To be perfectly honest, it reminds me a lot of an open interview.

By midday, word has gotten around, and curious people mill around, casting glances at my table as they attempt to look busy. Honestly, it's somewhat hilarious.

By about three o'clock, I hate my life. More often, people come up and I engage them in conversation to gauge their personality and they completely fail. Some are unwilling to learn. Others are just plain arseholes. And still more seem to think of themselves as superior to me, simply because I'm "clanless". To be frank, I really want to bitch slap the lot of them.

I'm at my wits end when one last visitor arrives. At first glance, he doesn't appear to be much, just a young man with rather plain features. He has the same dark hair the rest of the Senju have, but ice blue eyes where theirs are brown.

Still, I can feel Mother Magic at his side, and sit up in interest. The movement is not lost on the now bored Hashirama, who sits up as well and casts a curious look at the new guy. My eyes are solely on the boy, though. One thought runs through my mind, "I didn't know there were any wizards or witches in this world."

"Hello," I greet, "My name is Zinnia."

He smiles politely, "I am Takeshi. I heard you are looking for a representative of our clan?"

I grin, "Got that right. Interested?"

He nods slightly, "Yes. Is there anything I must do to qualify?"

I snort, "You already have, kid. Your personality is way better than any of these arseholes. You're the first to not come up and demand shit of me."

He smiles even wider, "Okay! So, can I?"

I hum, "First, I'll run through the questions I hit the others with."

The interrogation lasts five minutes, in which I decide that yes, this kid is definitely worth my time.

But I still have to wonder why I feel magic coming from this one when no one else in this dimension has any besides me.

-Flashback Shift to Uchiha Compound-

"Now, now Mada-chan," I chortle, clutching my sides, "I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine!"

He shoots me a 'I will kill you in your sleep' look and huffs. His father meets us at the gate while I'm still giggling at the thought of Madara being scared of fangirls. Tajima shoots me an odd look but doesn't comment on my giggling, instead preferring to turn to his son.

"Everything went well, I assume?" he drawls.

Madara inclines his head in affirmation, "She has already chosen the Senju representative, yes."

Tajima hums in acknowledgement and turns to me, "I apologize for the last meeting I had with you. My son and I were rather tense."

I wave my hand airily, "Don't worry about it! So, where's the party?"

He tilts his head towards the compound, "Follow me."

As we walk through the compound, I start getting the sinking feeling that the Uchiha may end up being harder to sort through than the Senju. The haughty and suspicious glances my way only serve to make that feeling worse.

I end up being right, as usual.

Every available warrior makes their way to me.

Wait.

Hold on.

Every available SHARINGAN WEILDING warrior makes their way to me.

No women, no teens, and God forbid anybody who hasn't awoken their sharingan yet come to me.

It pisses me off so much that I end up dragging a startled Madara away from the stand to go hunting for someone myself. It takes eight hours and two near-fistfights to find someone decent.

We stumble across him as he's training. He appears to be a man on a mission, considering the furious way he runs through katas and executes maneuvers. For a minute, Madara and I just stand there, watching. He finally sees us and pauses, chest gleaming with sweat as he pants heavily. For the first time in a long time, I blush at his gaze. Madara steps in front of me and I'm surprised to see the twelve year old scowling at something.

"May I help you?" the man asks, tucking his long hair over his shoulder.

"This is the lady seeking a representative of our clan. Zinnia, this is Katsurou," Madara drawls.

Katsurou chuckles, the low sound sending shivers up my spine, "Always abrupt, young heir. A pleasure to meet you, Zinnia-san."

I manage to say, "A-as to you, Katsurou-san."

Madara sends me a weird look, but the weird look freezes at the sight of whatever emotion is present on my face. Whatever it is, it causes him to shoot a glare at Katsurou, who looks taken aback at the sudden hostility.

Before either of them can say anything, I blurt out, "Could you be the representative of your clan?"

Madara scowls even fiercer, especially when Katsurou smiles and answers, "Of course. What will I be doing?"

-Flashback no Jutsu end-

"I think Katsurou is helping Takeshi learn a wind Jutsu," Hashirama ponders, "They should be just a little ways into the woods, I think."

I nod. Hadn't that been a shock when we found out that both Katsu and Shi had a wind affinity. That's actually very abnormal, especially since Uchiha tend to be fire natured and Senju are almost always earth natured. But I managed to steal a few wind scrolls from a clan up north when I took a trip to a nearby temple. Boy was that fun. Sexism everywhere and not a soul in sight that believes a girl can be a decent healer. I ended up killing a couple dozen priests and taking the kids of that temple to a nearby civilian village that was only too eager to have more young people to help out. The kids liked the idea too, especially since helping the village out meant a home, food, and plenty of affection from old people who love company.

Win-win situations make me refuse to regret my actions.

Even if I did kill a bunch of priests.

That may have been a bit overboard. But hey, the kids are happy, there are less idiots who try to kill anyone who disagrees with them, and I got some free seeds from the village.

At any rate, that hardly matters now. What does matter is keeping these preteen idiots from killing each other. I mean, I'm only seventeen and I sure can be an idiot, but these boys take the cake sometimes.

I've also been researching chakra and magic, trying to compare the two and figure out how Shi can have both inhabiting his body. I haven't gotten very far. The first road block seems to be that the two energies DO NOT like cooperating with each other. It's madness, I tell you! Every time I try to use my magic to interact with the natural chakra in the air, I either get shut down or blown up. There is no in between.

Oddly enough, this does not seem to apply to Shi. He honestly must think I'm a weirdo since I keep staring at him when I think he's not looking. Poor Shi.

As the boys begin their control training, I startle a bit. My wards have been triggered… by a very familiar magic… I grin as I begin walking towards the woods.

"I'll be back!" I holler, "Don't go anywhere!"

Four resounding "Yes, sensei!" answers follow me as I slip into the woods. I pull out my wand and smile at the hum of contentment the familiar wand gives me. I still remember when it was broken. God, was I pissed when I couldn't find a way to fix it. I managed to salvage the core, though.

I shake myself out of my thoughts. Now is not the time to be reminiscing. I raise my wand and mutter the all-too-useful _Point Me._ It spins before pointing a little off right. A grin forms on my face.

"Found you, motherfucker!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand everyone I know is sick. Seriously, it isn't even spring yet, but everyone is in full allergy mode. It really sucks.**

 **-sighs-**

 **Whatever.**

 **Anyways, here's the poll so far:**

 **H: 1**

 **D:2**

 **M:2**

 **T:2**

 **And, due to request, H &M: 4**

 **Anyone that said H or M, I went ahead and attributed those to H &M.**

 **For the people saying that she seems old for them has their answer in this chapter. She's seventeen and they are twelve, but that really won't be an issue when they're twenty and she's twenty-five**

 **Who is she trying to find? Review with your fave pairing and guess who she's trying to find.**

 **I can't think of anything else to say…..**

 **I STILL NEED OCs!**

 **PM me if you have an OC you want in using the format provided last chapter.**

 **Quote of the Chapter: "Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession, friendship is never anything but sharing." ― Elie Wiesel**

 **Question of the Chapter: FUS RO DAH! What's your favorite Skyrim Shout?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi"-Normal

" _Hi"- spell_

 ** _"Hi"-demon or other supernaturally powerful being_**

 **"Hi"-Code**

"Hi"- Thoughts

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dreamy eyes gaze up as me as the clearly exhausted and injured individual smiles up at me as though nothing were wrong, "Hello, Zinnia."

I scowl at the sight of her injuries, though the scowl fades into a smile when she stands and hugs me, carefully mindful of the wounds on her body. Tears spring unbidden and unwanted to my eyes, blurring my vision as I start sniffling. The young woman holds me tighter, and I hear her own voice, normally so detached, choke on the ghost of tears.

"It's so good to see you again, my friend."

I smile despite the tears, knowing what those words mean to her. To dear, sweet, utterly mad Luna Lovegood, a friend is the greatest treasure on earth. She gets SCARY when protecting her treasures, otherwise she is fairly whimsical.

I finally pull back and laugh, wiping the tears from my face and grinning like Bellatrix (as in, completely madly). The bright look on both of our faces doesn't leave the entire time we are treating her wounds. Thankfully, she only has a few cuts and a LOT of bruising, so she doesn't need a whole lot of patching up, just a couple Episkeys. As we start walking back, I begin regaling her with the tale of what has happened since I got here, gushing over my temporary students' abilities and whining a little about how they already know more about chakra than me, so I'm just bullshitting and teaching them control while I attempt to find out things to teach them.

When I finally shut up (God bless Luna. Somehow, she knew that I just needed to talk and be heard, and she waited for me to finish my rant), she asked me a question I'd rather have avoided.

"What happened in the war after I left?"

I fall silent, then tersely reply "'Left' is a strong word. I still can't forget how… never mind. Don't worry about it. You're here, alive. That's all that matters. The war doesn't matter anymore. So let's just drop it for now, ok?"

Luna shoots me a sympathetic look, "Okay, flower. Let's go to your home now, please. I'm rather tired."

When we get back, the boys are gone. All of them. I frown. None of them leave before five on training days unless there's an emergency. I cast a quick Tempus and frown at the numbers 3:57. I peer at the sun and blink when I can't see it.

"That's a very large storm," Luna states as she basically floats towards my home, "Perhaps we should retire as well?"

I nod and begin reinforcing the wards on the clearing, buffing then up so as to block any tree shards (I learned my lesson about fire country storms a while ago when I was almost pegged with splinters from a tree that had gotten hit by a lightning bolt) and making sure to include light rain wards just in case the rain gets too heavy. Satisfied, I go into my house and start making dinner.

-Elsewhere-

Weary eyes fluttered open at the gentle caress of rain on his face. One attempt to get up reveals that he can't move. His eyes roam over his form, categorizing every bruise and bump. His face twists into a grimace as he finds the poorly stitched up gash on his leg. With one trembling hand, he grasps his wand and casts several wards before the wand slips from his gradually exhausting hand and he rests his head on the moss under his head. He idly wonders what his hair must look like, then quickly dismisses that thought in favor of wondering where the hell he is now. Maybe in yet another twisted nightmare? Do nightmares hurt? He decides that he doesn't care much about that as he drifts back into unconsciousness.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **A/N: Hooolllllyyy shit, I am SO SORRY! I didn't know I'd be gone for so long! I swear, if I'd have known, I'd've warned y'all! I know this chapter is super short, but I hope to make up for it soon with a longer update. I just really wanted to get this one out because it's been sitting in my drafts for so long.**

 **Question of the Chapter: Have you ever pulled an EPIC PRANK on anyone? What was it?**

 **Quote of the Chapter: "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." -Ashley Olsen**


End file.
